A not so quiet afternoon
by DarthWasabi
Summary: A moment in time when things seem…Normal for Clark, Lois and Chloe.


**Title:** A not so quiet afternoon

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** A moment in time when things seem…Normal for the Smallville crew.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Well this is my first Smallville fan fiction, so if you could let me know how I went…..Please do!

**Also, Thanks to my friend (You know who you are) for giving me the comment about a dish bitch (You'll find out about that later)….Yeah, now she wants money for it, sigh**

-------------------------------------

Clark was sitting behind his desk, writing in the journal Lois had given him for his 19th birthday. He had been writing ever since she had left to see her father.

Five hours ago he was enjoying his mothers famous apple pie with the people who he considered his family. Chloe and Lois were laughing at Clark's childhood story that Martha was telling them. While Clark just sat there smiling into his pie, currently she was telling one of her favourites.

"Mom, come on. I was four. How was I supposed to know that you don't put crayons down the toilet." Clark said, exasperated that his comment put the three women over the edge. He looked over at Chloe, who was starting to hyperventilate. Lois leaned over and patted Clark's arm.

"Don't worry Smallville, we won't tell, right Chlo?"

"Yep" Chloe managed to squeak out.

Martha laughed while she put water in the sink to wash the now empty dessert bowls. Lois picked up all the dishes, and walked over to Martha, she looked over her shoulder.

"Of course, the story _is_ a keeper for the blackmail department, so I'm really 50/50 on the decision. Dare I reveal an embarrassing story about little Clark Kent, or I don't. Hmmm, hard choice."

Clark smirked. "See Lois I knew in my heart of hearts that you cannot, _not_, talk about me." He shrugged "I guess I'm on your mind a lot, huh?"

Lois scoffed "You wish, Kent." She turned away from the dishes she was drying "I go for blonde haired guys who don't brood every two seconds."

Chloe spoke up, "Yeah Clark" They both turned to her. " There was, let me think, Kevin, Austin, Luke, Freddy, Josh, Hayden, Mark…Wait there was someone else, oh who was that guys name?"

Lois glared at her cousin. "Yes thank you for your input miss reporter."

The phone rang in the next room.

"Clark honey, could you finish these dishes, while I go get that?" Martha asked wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Sure mom." He took up a sponge, with a serious look on his face. Lois noticed it.

"What's with the look?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Sven!" Chloe yelled, clicking her fingers.

Lois and Clark looked over at Chloe, who had jumped out of her seat.

"The guy. His name was Sven!"

Clark laughed, but disguised it as a cough, at Lois's look.

"So Lois, who's Sven?" Clark teased

"Just get back to washing. You are after all the dish bitch."

"What!"

"I don't hear you scrubbing." She said as she whipped him with her tea towel. Lois smirked at Clark's incredulous look. He was really too easy.

Martha walked back into the kitchen,

"Lois sweetie, it's your father on the phone."

"Why couldn't he ring my phone?"

"He says it's off."

Lois pulled her phone out of her pocket "Damn, thanks Mrs Kent." She walked out to the Kent's phone.

Chloe got up; "Well I better get going, Thanks for the interview and pie Mrs Kent."

"Not a worry Chloe you are always welcome in this house, if there's anything else don't you hesitate to ask."

"Will do."

Clark looked over at Lois who had waled back into the room.

"Lois is everything OK?"

She sighed as she slumped into one of the kitchen stools.

"The General wants to have a, how do you say it, a Lane Family dinner."

"That's great Lo, that means he must've found Lucy." Chloe rubbed Lois's back "What's the problem?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Well that's still fine honey." Martha said.

"In Istanbul."

"What! You have to be kidding?" Clark exclaimed, but quietens down immediately, surprised by his outburst.

"Will you go cuz?"

"Yeah, he said he had sent a jet to pick me up from Metropolis."

"Now?" Martha asked concerned

"Yeah. So-"

"Well I'll drive you." Chloe cut in

"OK" Lois turned to Martha "Sorry about this."

"No need to apologise" She hugged the young women, whom she thought was her own daughter. "Go on, have fun."

Chloe and Lois climbed into Chloe's car. Chloe was about to turn on the ignition, when her back door opened as Clark got in.

"I thought you might need these."

"What?" Lois asked "You poking the back of my seat for three hours?"

Clark rolled his eyes "No, but good idea."

"Great" mumbled Lois.

"No a change of clothes" Clark handed her a small bag.

Lois scrounged her brows in confusion. "Smallville how did you get my clothes?"

"Um- I"

"Obviously, you still had some clothes at the Kent's" Chloe intervened, seeing Clark was dying out there.

"Cuz, I don't-"

"Well you do now. So who's ready to get rolling?"

"Alright, just as long as we don't listen to Smallville's country music."

"Hey, I do not listen to country music."

"Guys" Chloe pleaded "Don't make me pull over before I've even turned on the car, remember last time, we didn't leave for a half an hour."

"Sorry Cuz," Lois mumbled, while she put the bag on the floor beside her feet.

"Yeah sorry Chloe"

As the car pulled out of the driveway Martha Kent, Senator of Kansas, mother to a superboy could be seen laughing.

Meanwhile back in the car 

"Chloe you could've taken that road, we could get there faster." Clark suggested.

"Smallville stop being a back seat driver." Lois replied

Chloe shook her head at their banter. Then Lois yelled in surprise, as she realized something.

"What? Lois What?

Lois pointed her thumb back; "Actually for once he's right, you could've taken that road to get to Metropolis faster."

"Gee Lois, stop being a side seat driver." Clark smiled.

"Golly Smallville, why don't you shut your trap before I-"

"Alright, who's up for a game of eye spy?" Chloe asked, keeping the peace.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Nah, I'm out, you Smallville?" Lois turned to Clark.

"No I'm good."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You two never agree on anything except when I suggest something that could be fun, sheesh!"

"Not true, me and Clark agree to disagree."

Clark just nodded his head in support.

"And Chloe, eye spy is not fun."

After a few minutes of the radio playing, Lois thought she should fill the air.

"So who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Chloe hit the brakes and turned the car back around.

"You know what, I think I will take that road."

-------------------------------------

Clark closed the journal, smiling at the recent memories.

"Wow at this point I'll have the 'Lois Chronicles' done in no time."

As he got up and left, a piece of paper fell out of the journal. The top of the paper read: THE LOIS CHRONICLES: episode 1396- A NOT SO QUIET AFTERNOON.


End file.
